


Lightyears Ahead

by rararamen



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crushes, Gen, M/M, Outer Space, Planets, zikun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rararamen/pseuds/rararamen
Summary: In which Ziyi is exploring space and lands on a small planet looking for fuel. Instead he finds bartender Cai Xukun





	Lightyears Ahead

 

When Ziyi landed he had hoped it would be a quick stop. All he needed was to refuel, that was it. In fact he had searched for the nearest inhabited planet with oxygen and fuel.

  
Tentatively he stepped out of the small spaceship that had become his home in the past couple of months. Dark blue dust mushroomed around his boot with his first step. In one hand he held a red gas can, the other a digital map. Ziyi looked around confused. According to his map there was supposed to be a gas station nearby, but all he saw were buildings.  
There were blue dusted roads void of any type of vehicle. The buildings around him were all dark and the signs were dusty. Ziyi looped his iPD on his belt and slowly began to walk.

  
Ziyi knocked on doors with no luck. Part of him was tempted to look through the windows but he decided against it. He didn't want to be labeled an intergalactic peeping tom. He felt confused. Wasn't this a thriving planet? His iPD told him that Akehi was a little planet with a population of 8,000 or so.

  
"HELLO?" he shouted with no response. He flushed slightly, feeling stupid for doing as such.

  
Soon Ziyi came to an intersection. He looked around again, a sense of fear beginning to set in. He gulped.

  
Suddenly a blinking 'OPEN' sign caught his eye. He frowned. Surely that wasn't there before? He felt like he would've noticed. Hesitantly he approached the dingy looking building called 'Babilong'.

  
The door opened with a creak as Ziyi stepped inside. It was a fairly small bar with only a couple of dusty red tables. There was what seemed to be a stage taking up a good chunk of space with an actual bar occupying the right wall. Ziyi set down the gas can gingerly.

  
"Hello?" he asked in a hushed whisper. No answer.

  
Ziyi sighed and headed to the bar, taking a seat. He set his hands on the bar regretting it when a small puff of dust assaulted his nostrils.

  
_AH-CHOO_

  
"Oh gross, you didn't cover your mouth." an offended voice said. Ziyi looked around bewildered.

  
"I didn't think anyone was here..." he trailed off trying to pinpoint where the voice came from.

  
"I would've preferred it that way but you just had to sneeze on my bar, didn't you?" the voice materialized right before him, behind the bar.

  
Ziyi could only manage a blush and a garbled noise.

  
The man before him was breathtakingly beautiful. His skin was a dark magenta with what seemed to be gradient pink scales climbing his biceps. He was slightly smaller than Ziyi which surprised him as he was used to aliens being bigger than him. He had three eyes all varying shades of brown. Ziyi never expected himself to find a man, much less an alien this attractive.

  
The alien raised a light caramel brow and crossed his arms.

  
"I... sorry." Ziyi managed averting his gaze to the side.

  
"Are you human?" the man ignored his apology.

  
"Yes?"

  
"You aren't sure?"

  
"I mean yes, sorry."

  
The alien sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so rude. I just don't like talking with... I just don't like talking sometimes."

  
"You run a bar though? Or work at one so you have to talk." Ziyi questioned making a line in the dust. "I don't see anyone else but you here though so I'm kind of confused." he chuckled.

  
His three eyes widened. "Yeah..." he said slowly. The air around them became tense suddenly and Ziyi fidgeted.

  
"What's your name? I'm Wang Ziyi." he held out his hand.

  
"Cai Xukun." the alien said looking at his hand curiously before giving it a light tap.

  
Ziyi swore he could feel the entire galaxy in the brief touch.

  
Putting his hand down he cleared his throat. "Cai Xukun? That's not a name I'd expect an alien to have." he commented honestly.

  
Xukun frowned. "Why not?"

  
Ziyi scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "It's just... an oddly human name I guess?"

  
"Oh..." was all Xukun said.

  
"It's not a bad thing." Ziyi said quickly. "In fact it's kind of nice after hearing only strange names like Sclezara."

  
Xukun laughed and Ziyi decided he had never heard anything more beautiful. "That is pretty strange."

  
Ziyi grinned.  


* * *

  
Ziyi wasn't sure how much time had passed since he first started talking to Xukun. It was hard getting the man to open up but that didn't stop Ziyi from trying. He asked an array of basic questions and at first got very short answers. When there was something Xukun didn't want to answer Ziyi dropped it and moved to the next thing.

  
Eventually the two of them began to talk about their home planets, although Ziyi more than Xukun.

  
"So all humans have two eyes?"

  
"What color is the ground? Do you have different types or just dust like us?"

  
"How big is earth?"

  
Ziyi answered all of his questions the best he could and with a smile. He felt so utterly happy watching the alien before him. He liked hearing his voice and causing his bashful smile.

  
"Is there a gas station around here? My ship is running low." Ziyi asked, suddenly remembering what he was supposed to be doing. For some reason his heart hurt.

  
"Yeah, but there's no gas."

  
Ziyi's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

  
Xukun pursed his lips. "There hasn't been in awhile."

  
"How am I going to get home then?!" despite earlier feeling forlorn at the thought of leaving the interesting man behind, Ziyi was going into full panic mode. Well, as much as he could. He was a relatively calm guy.

  
Xukun shrugged. "I really don't know."

  
A moment passes in tense silence before Xukun speaks again. "You... can stay with me for the time being. We'll figure something out."

  
Ziyi smiles gratefully. Xukun's face seems to heat up but Ziyi isn't sure. "I really appreciate it."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel my transitions need work but oh well. I hope you like it! Let me know your thoughts :) 
> 
> And I think it's an open ending? Because I'm not sure what happened to the people on the planet heh.


End file.
